


Covered

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Ed fall victim to an age old gag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered

Roy had fallen victim to the oldest gag in the world… the classic bucket of something over the door. He’d just figured out he was covered in melted dark chocolate syrup when Ed came stomping in from the living room covered in something thick and white.

“So I guess it’s not you I have to choke since you’re as messy as I am.”

Before Roy could reply Russell came into the kitchen grinning like a Cheshire cat, “I don’t know who I want to lick clean first.”

Funny how anger can turn into lust in the span of a heartbeat.


End file.
